williamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leprechaun's Maze
The Leprechaun's Maze is a St. Patrick's Day Special created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. The special aired on March 17, 2015, on Orange Otter Network (Now Golden Koala Network) Plot It begins when Katherine Koala gets a letter from a leprechaun saying that she and her friends are invited for a treasure hunt in a maze to find a real treasure. So she calls her friends, WilliamWill2343 and his friends, to go on the treasure hunt, the address leads them to the Old Maze Of Canalburg. So they started to find the treasure until all of the human characters are turned into bunnies and Katherine Koala finds out that this maze is magical. She eventually finds the treasure and the crystal necklace that was keeping the magic in the maze. She uses it to turn her human friends back to normal and to burn down the maze. The leprechaun appears and congratulates her for her bravery. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Butterbear, Dotty Dog, and Jelly Otter *Belle as Gretchen Grundler *Ivy as Cribsy Popple, Jennifer Koala, Melody, Rosellia, and Portia Porcupine *Salli as Pepper Ann *Julie as Puffball Popple, Mommy Koala, and Prize Popple *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Pretty Bit Popple, and Bibsy Popple *Princess as Bonnie Wagner, Candace Flynn, Katherine Koala, Ashley Spinelli, Mabel Pines, and Woolma Lamb *Kate as Party Popple *Tween Girl as Pancake Popple and Laura Koala *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Zipper Cat, Roobear Koala, Gus Griswald, and Potato Chip Popple *Veena as *Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, and Phineas Flynn *David as Dipper Pines, Mikey Blumberg, and Moosel *Kidaroo as Eleroo *Eric as P.C. Popple *Paul as Bumblelion and Ernest Otter *Brian as Ferb Fletcher *Professor as Puzzle Popple *Joey as Montgomery "Good News" Moose and T.J. Detweiler *Diesel as Papa Koala *Steven as Vince LaSalle *Wise Guy as Putter Popple Transcript see the words "WilliamWill Television presents". The title screen appears below the words fade into Katherine Koala's house as Katherine does her daily routines Katherine: (As she gets out of the bathtub after showering) "Ahh, what a beautiful, sunny day. And when I think about sunny days, they usually remind me of that children's show that my sister watches every day... and sunny breakfasts." Katherine: (As she gets out of the bathroom and goes to the closet) "Speaking of sunny breakfasts, I'm going to somehow, make one with a big pancake, a few bacon, some celery, and lots of syrup just for Jennifer." eventually makes the sunny breakfast for Jennifer, as she makes some French toasts, scrambled eggs and orange juice for herself Katherine Koala: "There! Now that looks so scrumptious, I might just eat it all by myself, but.... (to Jennifer Koala) Jennifer, breakfast is ready! Jennifer: "Coming, Katy!" (rushes downstairs) Katherine: "I hope you like your sunny breakfast, I made it just for you." Jennifer: "Thanks, sister! I really like the celery you put there." Katherine: "Thanks, it was my specialty... literally." eats the celery first then eats the bacon and the pancake. She then noticed a letter near the front door Jennifer: "Katy, what is that strange letter doing here?" Katherine: "I don't know, Jennifer. I'll go pick it up." accidentally tripped over one of Jennifer's toys and fell over and slid to the letter. She managed to get up and pick up the letter Katherine: "Let me read this." Katherine: (reading the letter) "Dear Katherine, you and your little lass shall be a part of a treasure hunt in my maze. You will be able to find a real treasure at the end, but be careful, as some traps may await you. At the end, you will claim the treasure. So, good luck, and cheerio! From your lucky friend, The Leprechaun." Jennifer: "What does this mean?" Katherine: "It probably means that we're going to be tricked again like the last time when that kid from who knows where told me that there was gold inside of a tree and went inside the hole and found out there was no gold and that I was stuck in that hole. So embarrassing!" Jennifer: "OK. Now I know!" phone rings Katherine: "I'll get it! I bet the co-creator of this special will answer me!" of the walls crack a bit Jennifer: "There's a crack in the wall. You kinda broke it." quickly patches the wall up Katherine: "I didn't do it, that was..... of old age." Jennifer: "Ok." picks up the phone Katherine: "Hello." WilliamWill2343: (over the phone) "Hey, Katy! Did you receive a letter from the Leprechaun like I did?" Katherine: "Why of course! We're going on a treasure hunt in a maze!" WilliamWill2343: (over the phone) "Okay, I'll go call Sophie and some of our friends, even your cousins." Katherine: "Uh... okay, bye!" WilliamWill2343: (over the phone) "Bye!" WilliamWill2343 calls his friends to everyone near the Old Maze of Canalburg Katherine: "I don't understand why it's called The "Old" Maze Of Canalburg. Maybe it's filled with canals." WilliamWill2343: "Well, once upon a time, there were 2 girls, Hillary and Jada, were looking for 400,000 gold bars until they were turned into bunnies, the effects were completely permanent. The two bunnies were never found, neither was the treasure." Katherine: "That was a good story, but I still don't understand why it's called Canalburg for nothing." Melody: "Perhaps I have the answer you're looking for." gets out a book about Canalburg Melody: "Canalburg was founded by entrepreneur Cindellia Vendor in 1845, it is known for having magic shops and chemistry." Katherine: "That was pretty good you got, but the problem is that I was only kidding!" Melody: "Oh." Katherine: "Anyway, Let's just start this treasure hunt now." WilliamWill2343: "Alright team! Time for an adventure!" Party: "Adventure?! P-p-party time!" P.C.: "Party, please! Let's be serious, OK?" team goes inside the maze and they start looking for the treasure Jelly: "This seems nice and relaxing!" Dipper Pines: "You got that right, Jelly." Mabel Pines: "I hope that nothing creepy will happen to us." Gretchen: "Agreement with Mabel. I honestly prefer ambient, soothing environments." hear a mysterious noise Gus: "What was that?!" Putter: "Maybe the Kel-Popple?" (Laughs) Woolma: "It's not funny, Putter!" Katherine: "Yeah! What could possibly go wrong? I mean, it's not like if you humans were turned into bunnies." the human characters are turned into bunnies Sophie: "Oh no! What happened to you, guys?!" Pepper Ann: "We turned into bunnies!" WilliamWill2343: "What did we do to deserve this?!!!" Katherine: "I stand corrected." Jennifer: "Looks like we're still koalas, my big sister!" Bonnie Wagner: "So how are we supposed to turn back into humans? We can't stay as bunnies forever!" Katherine: "I just don't know, Bonnie." Jennifer: "Sorry, Bonnie. I agree with my sis." Bonnie Wagner: "I hope this condition won't last very long...." two mysterious bunnies pop out of the bushes Phineas Flynn: "Two more bunnies came along!" Melody: "They somehow look familiar, they look like the two bunnies that are Hillary and Jada. Katherine: "I think I know that, Melody. I'm just going to keep them in my suitcase, just in case." 12 minutes of searching, Katherine found the center of the maze which takes the team underground to the 400,000 bars of gold Katherine: "Wow....Just take a look at that gold!" Isabella: "I wish that we could take this gold bars home with us!" Katherine: "Hey, what's this crystal necklace doing here? Maybe if I wear it, it could grant me some new powers!" puts it on and it sucks in all the magic from the maze into Katherine's body, the crystal necklace makes Katherine turn the bunnies (except for Hillary and Jada) back into humans Rosellia: "Yay! We're back to normal!" WilliamWill2343: "Yes Rosellia. Thank you, Katherine!" Katherine: "Wait! I sense that this maze burning down and we have to get out of here!" teleports everyone and the gold bars out of the burning maze Sophie: "Woah. That was fast. At least we retrieved our treasure." Leprechaun appears in front of Katherine Leprechaun: "Congratulations, little Katherine! You have proved yourself worthy of finding the treasure and that you have bravery over the maze. You may keep the gold bars and that crystal necklace that you're wearing. I must go now, cheerio, everyone!" Everyone: "Bye!" Leprechaun then disappears Katherine: "I guess that everything is now a happy ending... except for Colton and Birch from that Christmas special, I wonder where they are now...." hole encloses Katherine's head Katherine: (sighs) "Not again..." hole increases to let out Katherine Katherine: "Thank you!" iris out as Katherine walks back home (The End) Trivia Category:Specials